justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Guy
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Billie Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Billie Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Billie Version) |dg = (Classic/Billie Version) |alt = Billie Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Billie Version) |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Bar) |gc = to (Classic) (Billie Version) |lc = |pictos = 126 (Classic) 203 (Billie Version) |kcal = |dura = 3:14 |nowc = BadGuy (Classic) BadGuyALT (Billie Version) |perf = Classic Céline Baronhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_20191106_170640_com.instagram.android.jpg Billie Version Soraya Gacemhttps://www.instagram.com/tv/B4ngpYjIPbc/?igshid=1b85pwirkxvw4 |from = album }}"Bad Guy" (stylized as "bad guy" in-game on 8th-gen consoles) by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with long, blue hair in a half bun with the rest of the hair flowing. On her head, she is wearing a green sun cap with a golden chain around it. She is wearing a cyan hoodie with three long golden chain necklaces on her neck and a black skirt with a periwinkle and black checkered design on the front and back. Over her clothes, she is also wearing a large orange open fur coat that reaches to her knees, with a shiny cyan 0 with a golden outline on the upper left side of the coat and a shiny upside down cyan 2 with a golden outline on the lower right side of the coat. She is also wearing a pair of green knee-length socks, and shiny cyan shoes with white soles. Her accessories includes a pair of black sunglasses, golden bracelets on her left wrist and a golden anklet on her right ankle. She has a black and white full opacity outline. Billie Version The dancer is a woman with lime green hair with very dark green tips, with a light green beanie on her head. She wears an emerald green puffed up jacket with a light green shirt and shorts, which has Billie Eilish's logo printed in it as well as some cubic shapes. She also wears a pair of light green socks and light green shoes. Her accessories includes silver chain necklaces. "Billie" is written on the center of her shirt and on the right bottom area of her shorts. She has a thin violet outline, which is surrounded by a thick white outline. Background Classic The background is white throughout most of the routine. Multiple silhouettes of the dancer without her coat are seen in the background and they appear briefly in the beat of the music. At the beginning of the routine, three silhouettes of the coach is seen in the background before the center silhouette moves forward to reveal the actual coach in a glitchy fashion. Other silhouettes appear for a brief amount of time in the beat of the music, doing various poses. During the verses, there are black and white oily paint-like substance melting in the background, with parts of it pulsing to the beat. The silhouettes are grey and shadow-like and are copying the moves of the dancer during the first seconds of the routine before running around for another few seconds. During the pre-chorus, the background has static-like effect similar to the ones from televisions, with the palette colors in blue, purple and turquoise green. A silhouette of the main coach is visible, but is represented as a formless static shape and is visibly larger than the other silhouettes. Other silhouettes of the coatless dancer are seen, doing random robotic poses for a few moves before copying with the main dancer, and they have a similar effect with the background. Before the chorus starts, the background turns black and the silhouettes become completely white and glowing. The coach's color scheme also turns black and white. During the chorus, the background turns white and the static effect is reused, with the color palette in lime green. The silhouettes also incorporate the static effect, but each have different colors such as blue/violet and lime/yellow. The silhouettes also perform some moves differently. During the outro, the background cuts into black with faint black static while static noises can be heard for a few seconds. Two silhouettes of the coach, one coatless and the other the default coach, are seen in the background. Each of them flash their details or appearance to the beat of the song while the coatless silhouette does some of the moves differently. Billie Version The background features lots of stick-figure men similar to the ones from Billie Eilish s clothing brand, which bops their head and shrugs to the music. The background color changes periodically throughout the song as well as some additional effects appearing in the changing background. During the intro, it is yellow and the figures were in 3D. During the verses, it features larger versions of them with a light cream skin that features the previous background but with pulsing squares. At the pre-chorus, it features patterns of the figures and squares, alternating with an orange and yellow version. Just before the chorus starts, it briefly 'rains' some of the figures with an orange trail. During the chorus, the background is blue and the figures were changing colors such as red, blue, lime green and orange. Larger versions of the figure were flying upwards in an angle, as well as the squares appearing along with them. The figures also has effect similar to the ones from the verses as well as having different colors and layers. During the outro, the background had a brief static effect before turning to a very dark blue background. The outlines of the figures were in 3D-like effect and shining blue. In each dubstep beat, the head glows yellow and rolls off to the other side before appearing back on its proper place. Once the last Gold Move is done, the figures loss their glow, concluding the routine. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same. Gold Move 1: Get down and cup your hands together as if you were shouting. Gold Move 2: Similar to Gold Move 1, except that your body is more centered. badguy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Badguy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game badguy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badguy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Billie Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Billie Version. Gold Move 1: Point to the screen and run forward. Gold Move 2: While bent over, cup your hands together as if you were shouting. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand in front on your face while bending over. Badguyalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Badguyalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badguyalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badguyalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Badguyalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badguyalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *Street Cred *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout Trivia General *'' '' was referenced in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: “I m that bad type/...Might seduce your dad type”. *The teasers are inspired by certain aspects of the music video for the song. *The song is shown as B'''ad '''G'uy'' in the Wii version of . *"Make your girlfriend mad '''tight" is misinterpreted as "Make your girlfriend mad type". Classic *On the menu square, the coach s shoe soles have the same color as the shoes themselves instead of being white. *Playing the routine three times unlocks the Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) eyeballs sticker. *The numbers 0 and 2 on the coat glitch to black and the shadow on the coach s right leg glitches to blue during a certain part of the outro. *The coach appears in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *In two of the pictograms, a white dot can be seen near the legs. Billie Version *This is the third routine to have an Extreme difficulty rating in spite of it not being labelled as an Extreme Version, after Bang Bang Bang (VIPMADE) and Swish Swish (VIPMADE). *This is one of three Extreme routines, alongside Fine China and Worth It, whose effort is not Intense. *Billie Eilish helped make the routine and design the outfit. **This is the third known time in which an artist assisted in the creation of a map for their song, after Boom Clap and Je sais pas danser. **She wore the outfit in a promotional video for the routine. *The routine was first revealed in the Just Dance 2020 Full Songlist video. *The routine was not listed as an alternate routine until November 6. *The title preview in the German channel accidentally mentions as one of the artists of the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIMlIk2j6r8 Gallery Game Files Badguy cover generic.png|''bad guy'' BadGuyALT_cover_generic.png|''bad guy'' (Billie Version) Badguy cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) BadGuyALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Billie Version) Badguy cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) BadGuyALT_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Billie Version) badguy_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) BadGuyALT_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Billie Version) badguy_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) BadGuyALT_map_bkg.png| map background (Billie Version) BadGuyALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Billie Version) BadGuy 1326.png|Avatar Badguy gold ava.png|Golden avatar Badguy picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 Badguy picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 In-Game Screenshots Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_27_52 PM.png|''Bad Guy'' in the menu (Classic, 8th-Gen) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_17_38 PM.png|Loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Badguy_jd2020_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) badguyalt jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Billie Version) Capture.PNG|Loading screen (Billie Version) (1) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy ALT (Billie Eilish) - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_5_2019 7_27_46 PM.png|Coach selection screen (Billie Version) Capture 1.PNG|''Bad Guy'' in the menu (Classic, Wii) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_19_32 PM.png|Routine selection screen (Classic, Wii) Just Dance 2020 (Wii) - bad guy. 5 stars (+MegaStar) - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 10_44_47 PM.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, Wii) Promotional Images Badguy instagram teaser 1.jpg|First teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4P50RWjlJH/ 75244366 451673362129047 4958151742817221802 n.jpg|First teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguysecondad.jpg|First teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189572933972312064 Badguy instagram teaser 2.jpg|Second teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QNfqGBFPl/ Badguy instagramstories teaser 2.gif|Second teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguy youtbe ad.jpg|Second teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189617988514787330 Badguy gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories - Classic) Badguy gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Classic)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189942610997198850 Badguyalt gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories - Billie Version) Badguyalt gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Billie Version)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1192486892866097152 Badguyalt gameplay teaser youtube.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube Stories - Billie Version) Behind the Scenes Badguy bts just dance2020.png|Behind the Scenes Badguyalt bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Billie Version) Others Badguy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Badguyalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Billie Version) Badguy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Badguyalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Billie Version) Badguy thumbnail la.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Latin America - Classic) Badguy_coat error.PNG|Coat numbers and shadow glitch Videos Official Music Video Billie Eilish - bad guy Teasers 'Classic' Bad Guy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Guy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Billie Version' Bad Guy (Billie Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Guy (Billie Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Bad Guy Just Dance 2020 Billie Version Bad Guy Billie Version Extreme Just Dance 2020 Extractions Bad Guy (Billie Version) - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Behind the Scenes bad guy (Billie Version) - Behind the Scenes (US) Others Billie Eilish Surprises Her Biggest Fans Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:Bad Guy tr:Bad Guy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Céline Baron Category:Soraya Gacem